Operators of mobile systems, such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS) and its offspring including LTE (Long Term Evolution) and LTE-Advanced, are increasingly relying on wireless small cell radio access networks (RANs) in order to deploy indoor voice and data services at enterprises and other premises. Such small cell RANs typically utilize multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communications with multiple users using radio frequency (RF) signals and sharing available system resources such as bandwidth and transmit power. While such small cell RANs operate satisfactorily in many applications, there exists a need for further improvements in small cell RAN technologies, and such is particularly true as consumers desire more and more data, placing greater and more difficult-to-meet requirements on such cells.
In some implementations, operators can share common radio resources, according to identified RAN sharing scenarios. Such RAN sharing is supported in 3GPP standards (MOCN, GWCN). In LTE, RAN sharing implies the sharing of eNodeBs. That is, one eNodeB can belong to multiple public land mobile networks (PLMNs) by broadcasting multiple PLMN IDs. However, each eNodeB has only a single eNodeB ID, TAC, CSG indication, and CSG ID. In this case, a primary PLMN operator (usually the operator who deploys the network) assigns or provisions these parameters to the eNodeB, and if the eNodeB belongs to multiple PLMNs, the other PLMNs have to accommodate the same parameters. This is problematic as coordination among PLMN operators is required to identify parameters that are suitable and non-conflicting across all PLMNs.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.